Death Reaper
by ShadowStrife360
Summary: A Girl by the name Reaper was born to kill creatures that kill humans. She must hunt them down and reap here souls. Problem is she can if shes locked up in a room with two others. One a vampire and the other is a werewolf. Read more inside.


Reaper

Chapter One

This story has nothing to do with bleach. The only thing it has is the word reaper. Im doing this just for the hell of it and to see how good this story is. I hope ur not mad and that you like was you read. Also please forgive me if you see any mistakes.

Two men walk down a cold white hallway. Between them they dragged a girl who had wavye sandy hair. She hung her face down not showing her face. She ware a gray night gown, showing she was dragged out of bed. The two men both wore black suites and glasses. They looked like agents yet they didnt. Looked like they just cought a bad fish as they kept walking in such a rush. A lame job for these two. If was no pickneck for the girl ether as she was limped under them. Her gown was dirty as if she tried to get away. As u can see it didnt work out. Even her hair look matted. The men has no problem dragging her down the hall as they look like they want to get over this already and go eat lunch. Something they both need dearly as there stomach were empty.

The two men and the girl stop infront of a metal door. The first man opens it and drag the girl inside. The room wasnt that big. Infact it was small. It was a observation room. There where a couple of long tables and chairs, not much in there. It was what was ahead of the room that was the center of attenchen. It was a window that u could see through to another room. The room was a white bright room that was very big. It kinda reminds you of a intaragatuion room then a observation room. In the room were two people already in it.

The sandy hair girl looked up in a tired and out of state way and sees where the men were taking her. Next to the window was a door that takes you right into the room. It was thick and metal. A means of no escape for anyone that was in the room.

"What are you going to do to me?" asked the sandy hair girl as her face turns into panick.

The two men didnt speak. In stead the second man opened the door and they both through her in. The girl falls to her face and quickly gets up and runs towards the door. Only to slam into a now closed door. Now she was feaken out. Slaming the door with here hand beaging to be let out.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" she screamed at the door banging at it the same time.

"Oh shut up!" yelled a voice.

The girl turned to see a girl with long dark striaght hair sitting in the right corner or the room. She wore a black tight shirt making her two friends pop out and black jeans that showed her curves. She had black boots that showed shes not the type to play around when it comes to a fight. The only thing the girl couldnt see was the girl eyes. For she hide behind sunglasses. The girl in black looked like shes been there for quite a long time, judging by how bored she looked.

"There not going to let u out so stop with the screaming and banging. Just be quite and take a seat," said the girl in black.

The sandy hair girl does what she was told as her back was agents the wall she slides down and sits with her legs out. She doesnt say a word as she look around the room to see to her left far corner a man with his knees hugged agents his chest with his face baried. He had long wavy black hair that look wet. Ether by sweat or gressy. What ever the case was he looked like hell. His jeans looked ripped up and his leather jacket was worn out and dirty.

"Dont warry about him. He wont hurt u, thats if u dont get close to him that is," spoke the girl in black as smirks. "The names Reaper, and that man over there is Dante, whats yours?"

The girl just looked a her for a moment, "Megan..."

Reaper had one leg out and the other knee high and close to her as her right arm rest on it. "Well Megan, let me be the first to welcome you. Welcome to hell were all you fears comes true." Reaper sighs, "Sorry, but when your in here for along time you end up being an ass. So tell me. How they get you, in your sleep? Judging by what your wearing."

Megan lowered her head and just stared at the floor. "I-i was sleeping...when i heard the door break open. I-i remember hearing foot steps running up the stairs. I got scared and went through the window climbing down..." She paused as she kept staring at the white hard floor. "I ran as fast as i could. Im a track runner, the fastest in my class. Yet, they cought up to me so quickly. I felt pain over my body, like if i was being shocked. The last thing i saw was the ground and two pair of shoes infront of me. Then next thing I knew was being taken here..." She then stops talking and keeps staring at the floor reliving the incedent.

Reaper then stood up and stared at the window. The window was a one way window. They could look in, but they cant look out. She stared at her reflection never taking her glasses off. "It sounds like they cought you quick. A little to quick if you ask me. What I dont get is how they can move so fast without you noticing. Even I couldnt scents them. One minute I was all alone, the next they come up behind me and attacked me. I fought them off as long as i could, only to end up being darted and tied down. Thoughs cheating bastars."

Turning towards Megan, Reaper looked down at her then at Dante. "He didnt get so lucky to fight them off. They corner him in daylight. Never gave him a fighting chance."

Megan looked up at Reaper confused. "What do you mean?"

Still staring at a scared little Dante, "Dont play stupid with me little girl. I know exactly who you are, or should I say what you are."

This time Megan stood up fast. "What are you talking about?" she halfed yelled.

Reaper turned towards her now. "Like you dont know. Why havent you asked anything about Dante or even asked him if he was okay?"

"Im not fallowing," she said now looking a little green.

Reaper walked back to her corner. "You smell it dont you? The smell of death, the lust for blood, the strong smell of hunger." She looks at Megan with a cold stare. "Your a wolf."

Megans eyes bolged as she stared at Reaper with cold hard fear. "H-h-how did y-you know?"

With a smirk, "Because-" she takes off her glasses reviling her red eyes. "im a Death Reaper."

Megan then growls at Reaper in a demonic way showing her now yellow eyes and fangs. "Imposable! Death Reapers do not excist!" she said in a deep monster voice.

This made Reaper laugh. She wansnt interesting in fighing the wolf. She just wanted to show her so she could be free to be herself and not hide.

**Thank you for giving the time to read my story. If you liked it that much please tell me and Ill put chapter two up. Ill work on chapter three later this week. :3 thanks again for reading!**


End file.
